


Christmas Joy

by Raistlin_The_Wizard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raistlin_The_Wizard/pseuds/Raistlin_The_Wizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy receives another gift from Grandma Tonks in memory of his dead parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Joy

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

The first ray of sun had barely touched the little boy's face when Teddy opened his eyes wide. His heart started thumping fast with anticipation. Today was the 25th of December, it was the day he had been waiting for the whole year. Quickly putting his blankets aside he left the room running in his pyjamas and his slippers in the shape of a wolf with odd purple fur (his last year's Christmas gift).

Climbing down the stairs he jumped the last two steps and almost landed flat on the floor but he did not care, none of it mattered, all that it mattered was that he got to the tree. And what a stunning tree it was. Nearly seven feet tall, it was not your ordinary tree decorated with bows, candy canes or balls. No, this tree was very special, it was sprinkled with enchanted snow so it wouldn't melt and there were only two types of ornaments in it. One was a miniature werewolf doll bewitched to keep changing from wolf to man and the other ornament was a human girl doll whose hair would keep changing colours from bright pink, to purple, to black.

Holding his gaze in the ornaments for a minute, Teddy soon began searching the tree for his present. He found it under his godfather's present. It was small, square shaped, neatly wrapped and there was a note scribbled in it:

 

_To my beloved grandson,_

_This gift is to help you keep the memory of your parents always burning bright. They loved you very much and I'm sure they are looking after you._

_Love,  
Gran Andromeda._

Teddy's hands were now shaking which made it difficult for him to unwrap the present. Finally he got all the paper out and held a brown leather bound photographs' album in his hands and let out a small gasp. Ever since he could remember, his grandmother always gave him something connected with his parents, something to remind him of them, that they existed once, that they loved him.

Turning to the first page, there were photos of his parents when they were babies. Ted watched as his baby mother kept changing her hair and with teary eyes stared at the tree's ornaments. Apparently he himself had also changed his hair colour soon after he was born, the metamorphmagus blood of his mother ran strong within him. As the pages went by so did the years and Teddy watched the history and growth of his parents unfold before his eyes, from babies, to teens, to adults and to when they finally got together. Though there were very few photos of that time, he knew right then those photos would forever be his biggest treasure.

Hearing steps behind him he turned to see his grandma walking towards the room, smiling at him. At once he jumped and ran to hug her and burrowed his face in her lap, crying tears of sorrow and joy.

"Thank you grandma, this is the best gift ever."

Stroking the little boy's hair, Andromeda Tonks forced herself not to cry when memories of her daughter come rushing back to her. She had to be strong for her grandson, her sadness wouldn't help. Teddy needed to know he was the best thing to come out of all that tragic story.

"You're most welcome child. Now why don't you go put the present in your room and comeback to help me cook some pancakes?"

The boy needed not to be told twice. He left the album safely upon in his bed, but before he rushed down to help his grandma he got out a handmade calendar from a drawer. The calendar was specially made not to show the normal order of the months, but instead it was a countdown calendar until next Christmas where he would get another present, another memory of his parents. Hanging it in the wall and replacing the old one he whispered:

"365 days left now…"


End file.
